Maggy the Teenage Haunter
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: The daily life of one Haunter and her family and friends. Rating for the language of later chapters...Please R&R! Ch. 2- Important message at the end. Also my world domination side has been brought out thanks to SilverUmbra and her Registeel character!
1. Chinese Restraunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1  
_Setting: An abandoned human building in the middle of a creepy forest. The time in late evening and it's rather hot..._

Maggy, a female Haunter with a black skull wristband on her right hand, came into her home, dropping the heavy school bag she was carrying with an exhausted sigh. Not only was school during the day when she was suppose to be sleeping, but she had to float all the way back to the building in merciless weather with sky-rocketing temperatures and face trainers trying to capture her...

It was all very tiring...even for a Ghost Pokemon.

Eyes half closed and hands low, Maggy summoned the energy to go through the ceiling directly into her room. Collapsing onto her bed, she fell asleep immediately...

A little while later, Maggy felt something poking her. She woke up just enough to hear a voice...

"We're going out to dinner. Get up." It was her sister, Arianna. Maggy opened one eye and stared at her sibling. Arianna was a Gastly with a white swirl under her right eye and a large criss-cross bandage on her forehead. The Haunter always wondered what that was for, but she was guessing it was just for looks.

What was poking her?

It was Arianna's friend Marie Louise. She was also a Gastly who carries around a green foam finger that says '#1'. Maggie always enjoys making 'I'm-gonna-eat-you' threats on this Gastly, who was the easily intimidated type. She started her hobby the second she saw her.

"Remember, I'm not above cannibalism." At this, Marie Louise stopped her poking and whimpered. Maggie smile in amusement and, still a bit tired, forced herself off the bed and into the air. She yawned, glancing at the window. It was early night.

"Come on. Mom and Dad's already outside waiting." Arianna said. Elisa, another one of her Gastly friends with a large yellow star over her left eye, floated in.

"Your mom and dad is already outside." Arianna rolled her eyes.

"That was so obvious. Thank you for pointing that out."

--

_Setting: In a Pokemon Chinese restaurant._

Maggy was just spacing out as she ate some of the food in front of her. Next to her was the Gastly trio, Elisa being closest to her. Her parents, two Gengars, was talking to the waiter, a Bannet, that was also a family friend.

The Haunter placed her hands at the edge of her chair and seemed grossed out by something. She could feel a sticky substance under it. She looked and grimaced.

"There's chewed gum all of my seat." she muttered in disgust. She then regretted saying that. It gave her mother an idea for the next conversation topic.

"Did I tell you how Maggy used to always eat the gum from under the tables and seat?" she asked the Bannet, who shook his head. Maggy's ears perked up in horror/anger and her grip tightened on her chopsticks as her mother continued. "Well, when she was just a little Gastly, she..."

"Mom!" Arianna protested in an attempt at protecting her older sister's pride and preventing something from happening. However, the word went in deaf ears.

"...and then she would try and..."

Meanwhile, Maggy glared at her parent, now stabbing her sweet-and-sour pork with the chopsticks. Elisa looked over at the teenage Pokemon and watched the poor food that was being massacred by an Asian feeding utensil.

"Um...Are you okay?" she asked. Maggy tensed (if that was possible) and snapped the chopsticks in half. She then placed them down and floated towards the isolation of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go and use Curse on myself. I won't be back..."

* * *

A little Prologue to start things off. Poor Maggy. This was based on an actual situation of my life...the whole fic will probably be based off my life experiences...and how they'll be if I was a Pokemon! I have links to the images of the Gastly trio on the bottom of my profile. I haven't done Maggy yet, but I'll get to working on one. Take a visit so you can better visualize the characters...even if the pics are crappy.

But don't forget to Review, kay?


	2. Doritos

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Dorito chips. World domination inspired by SilverUmbra!

Thank you for reviewing goldeneye101 and theredone1223. I'm glad you two like my 'normal' Pokemon stories!

* * *

Chapter 2  
_Setting: In a Pokemon Grocery store buying snacks for a party...The time is night.  
_

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Out of my way!" Maggy exclaimed, pushing the food filled cart at full speed. She had lost track of her parents and sister and now was trying to find them again. She wasn't upset. She was used to it since it happens all the time. It's actually pretty fun...

Maggy made a sharp turn down an aisle, the cart almost tilting over. As she zoomed by, one of her hands reached out, grabbed a super-large bag of Doritos, and threw it into the cart before returning to help steer.

"Watch it! You almost ran over my baby!" A Kangaskan exclaimed angrily, placing her child back in her pouch. Maggy, still in a hurry, didn't stop, but she did glance back to apologize. Afterwards, she screeched around the end of the aisle and zoomed off to search in another likely place.

"How hard could it be to find Mom and Dad?" she asked herself. She passed a free sample stand and actually stopped. Again one of her hands floated over there and grabbed a bunch while the employee, an Ariados, wasn't looking. Putting all of them into her mouth, she hurried off to resume her mission.

Of course, being even slightly distracted while going at break-neck speed is bound to cause an accident...Maggy learned this when her cart collided with a Crobat's.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to play bumper carts..." She apologized (again!) as she helped the bat-like Pokemon gather his scattered items. The Poison/Flying-type smiled.

"It's okay, I actually like that game." Maggy smiled back as they finished organizing things. "What's the big hurry anyway? Someone's dying?" he asked curiously.

"No, not yet. I'm looking for my parents. They ditched me while I was daydreaming..." She sighed, lowering her ears. "...again."

The Crobat chuckled. "Well, if it helps, I saw a couple of Gengars and a Gastly by the icecream section."

Maggy perked up and took hold of her cart's handle. "Thank you!" The other Pokemon nodded as the Haunter rushed off again at top speed, having yet to learn her lesson.

--

_Setting: Back at home. There is a party. Time is midnight._

Maggy peeked over the corner, her target in sight. She glanced around stealthily to make sure her parents weren't around to spoil her plan. They weren't. Chuckling, her hands moved towards her prey: The bag of Doritos.

A Murkrow, another family friend, was about to take some of the chips, but Maggy gave a possessive growl and slapped the dark bird's wing away. Then she carried the bag towards her and floated to the second floor, leaving the crow-like Pokemon astonished and slightly saddened.

Maggy moved to the TV, which the familiar Gastly trio, along with more Gastly friends, were watching. The Haunter joined them. Seeing their look of interest in the bag of crispy snacks, the 'protective-over-her-food' Ghost Pokemon made an announcement.

"Alright you miserable little Gastlys, these Dorito chips are reserved _only for Haunters_." she stated with a grin. Arianna, floating between Marie Louise and Elisa, titled slightly in confusion.

"But you're the only Haunter here!" she pointed out. Maggy's grin widened.

"Exactly." Some of her territorial behavior faded and she moved next to Elisa, holding the opening of the bag towards said companion. "Though I _am _willing to share with my favorite Gastly."

Elisa's look of insulted disbelief changed to a happy one. "Yay!" As she took some chips (don't ask how), Marie Louise gazed at Maggy with a hurt face. She didn't want the chips, as she didn't like Doritos (GASP!!), it was something else that bothered her.

"But I thought I was your favorite Gastly..." she muttered in dispair. Maggy's smile turned a lot more menacing and the smaller Pokemon knew what was coming...

"Yes, and you're also my favorite food, but we'll just keep that to ourselves, eh?"

As always, Marie Louise whimpered and Maggy chuckled.

--

_Setting: Same as above, just later in the night..._

Maggy waited impatiently by the door, still holding her bag of Doritos, which was now less than half empty. Her friend was later than expected and if he didn't show soon, she'll find him in school tomorrow and-

The door opened and a Sneasel with a ninja mask and a vertical scar on his left eye walked in.

"Zeek! Your late! How dare you!" she hissed softly, careful not to attract too much attention. There was a reason she invited him and that was to further talk about their plans and basically so she has someone to boss around...

Zeek, mostly the silent type, nodded in apology.

"Now c'mon. To the TV room to discuss what we need to do for tomorrow."

Maggy floated upstairs and the Dark/Ice-type followed obediently. Ignoring the Gastlys that were now having their own conversation, the duo began with the purpose of their meeting.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we will begin step one on our quest for world domination..." She paused, as if she forgot what step one was in her own plan. She tried to cover it by holding the bag out to her friend. "Want some Doritos?"

Zeek nodded again and took the bag, moving the bottom part of his mask so he can eat some. But, no doubt, Maggy's offer attracted the Gastly trio's attention.

"I thought you said only Haunters can have some." Arianna said almost angrily. Maggy chuckled and she would've shrugged if she had shoulders.

"And you're the only ones who actually took me seriously."

* * *

Again I'd like to thank SilverUmbra for awakening my world-domination side! Inspiration from her awesome kickass Registeel!

Zeek the Sneasel is based on what one of my friends wants to look like as a Pokemon. He basically got me to like Sneasels...

Also, an important note. Soon will be my school's summer break. Unfortunately, I'm spending it in my Grandma's place...in Puerto Rico...She don't even have cable, much less a computer...Maybe if I'm lucky, my aunt will have one...If not, then my stories will be either slow-to-update or put on temporary hold until _I _get a hold of a computer...


End file.
